


Two Snape's are better than one

by ikazau



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikazau/pseuds/ikazau
Summary: There's only one Severus Snape, but what happens when another Snape comes to teach at Hogwarts? Probably exactly what you expect. SS/HG and DM/OC.





	1. In which boredom looms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the intro chapter, so yes…it sucks. So sorry but I just didn't have the time or patience to figure out how to integrate what I think happened in HP and put it into a well written chappie. I'm only going to be posting the first two chapters for now, just to see if you like them.

Lately Hermione Granger has been starting to feel…well…a little bored. Here she was, 27 years old, the youngest Charms teacher in the history of Hogwarts, best friend to Harry Potter…and bored out of her pretty little skull.

Maybe I should give you a little background on our twice celebrated "Most Clever Witch of the Decade". In their 7th year Hermione helped her best friend Harry Potter track down and defeat the infamous Lord Voldemort. Shortly after killing Voldemort, Harry promptly confessed undying love to Ginny Weasley, got married and accepted the open Seeker position on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team.  
Upon seeing Luna Lovegood at Harry and Ginny's wedding, Hermione's other best friend, Ronald Weasley, realized that Luna's quirkiness was something that he could just not live without; he soon proposed thereafter. Their wedding is next month.

Professor Severus Snape was the one who had managed to come back with the last vital bit of information that led to Voldemorts capture and death. After the dust had settled he revealed that Draco Malfoy was HIS informant inside the Death Eaters. Malfoy was soon exonerated of all crimes and recognized as a national hero. But more historically, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became friends. After realizing that Draco had done what he had to in order to survive and rise in the Death Eater order, Harry and Ron put their past behind them and worked it all out over a pint, some guy talk, and women ogling at the local pub. That night they all found out that they prefer Guinness over Fosters, red wine over white, and that they all had had a slight crush on the lead singer of the Wailing Veelas.

In the years following all this good cheer and friend making Hermione got the rest of her teacher credentials, applied and was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now…for some reason could not figure out why she was feeling so melancholy. The first 10 years of her life were inexplicably dull, followed by 7 years of sheer mayhem and adventure. Now, at her prime, she is being forced to face facts. Hermione Anne Granger was in a rut. A very deep, muddy, dank, slime infested rut. And has no way on how to pull her self out of it.


	2. One Snape is better than none

"Okay, are we all here?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione descended the stairs. "Good." He clapped his hands and they made their way down the Hogwarts lawn toward the front gate. As Hermione looked around she noticed that all of the other teachers were there except one, a certain dark and intense teacher.

"Where's Snape?" Hermione asked Luna. After getting married to Ron Weasley, Luna accepted the recent open position of Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She had been teaching for two years, and already her classes were renowned as unpredictable and exciting. She was actually the one who had told Hermione about the newly opened Charms position.

"I saw him go toward the dungeons after breakfast and haven't seen him since," Luna replied in her vaguely mystical voice.

"Well that's weird; I thought this was supposed to be a unified teacher event." Luna just shrugged. As they arrived at the Apparation point out side of the Hogwarts gate Hermione grabbed onto Luna's shoulder and concentrated on the Quidditch World Cup Arena.

 

\------

As they took their seats in the reserved box Hermione gazed around at the crowd. They seemed to be equally divided with bright orange for the Chudley Cannons and red, white and blue for the American team. Spotting Ginny walking into the box Hermione waved.

"Oh! It's so good to see you Ginny!"

"You too Mione! I'm just relieved that I get to sit by you for this game. Harry seems a little nervous," Ginny remarked while biting her lower lip in worry. Hermione just laughed.

"I don't see why! He's the youngest Cannons Captain in a decade! And one of the best Quidditch players in history! Really, what is he so worried about?" As Ginny glanced back to the field searching for her husband she gave a small laugh.

"Mione, don't you know who their playing?"

"Well yes, they're playing the States of course. This is their first time at the Cup in thirty years isn't it though?" Ginny sighed in exasperation. As she looked at Hermione, Ginny had a look on her face of 'you should know better'.

"Hermione…they haven't been to the Cup in over thirty years because they didn't have Vera Prince on their team!"

"Oh…" Hermione racked her memory, "you mean the new Seeker they have? The one who can do that Flying Squirrel thing?" Ginny burst out laughing. Hermione sent her a reproachful glare out of the corner of her eye as Ginny clutched the railing in mirth. As Ginny dried her eyes and set back in her seat she gave Hermione a wide grin.

"Thanks for that Hermione. And I believe that the move is called the Flying Angel. I do believe that all of my brothers, Harry, AND Draco would have a heart attack to hear you say that."

"Did I hear my name?" Draco Malfoy managed to flop into the seat on the other side of Hermione without ruffling one strand of his hair. Hermione often wondered if he learned that grace from his Godfather, Snape or was in inbred, and inherit gene passed down from his half Veela mother.

"Yes! You will not believe what Hermione just said!" right as Ginny was going to go into the embarrassing details of the previous conversation the lights in the stadium dimmed.

"OH! It's starting! I'm ever so nervous!" Ginny clutched at the railing in front of their seats, craning her neck toward the Chudley Cannon side of the field. Suddenly without warning humongous neon dragons burst from the ceiling. Charging at the fans and swooping so close that Hermione could feel the heart from their flames. As something fell on her head, she realized that the flames the dragons were shooting out fell and turned into miniature dancing pixies. Cupping one in her hand she smiled at the creature. Turning to Draco she could only stare. He had no less than seven mini pixies dancing and frolicking in his long blonde hair and midnight blue sweater. Swatting at them did no good; they only sprang back up and continued their dance of fire.

"Look! What do you think they're doing?" Hermione looked to where Ginny was pointing to the center of the stadium. The dragons were all converging above the empty Quidditch pitch. All facing inward they suddenly started to spark and whizz with bright red, white, yellow and orange bursts. The undefeated Chudley Cannons team suddenly flew out from the dragons and raced around the stadium, daring to swoop even lower than the dragons. As a familiar looking blur streaked past Ginny clutched Hermione's arm.

"There! That was Harry! I can't wait for it to start!" as the Cannons slowly descended onto their side of the field the stadium as it once again grew dark.

Slowly on the U.S. side Hermione could see the lights coming up. The lights continued to grow brighter as seven figures walked onto the pitch. Spotlights illuminated five men and two women all dressed in stark black Quidditch robes.

"I thought they wore white?" as Draco rolled his eyes Ginny loudly shushed her. Turning back to the field Hermione noticed that they didn't have any broomsticks. Nor did they seem to be moving. Stopping roughly half way to the middle the seven figures were stalled in a V formation with a girl with dull brown hair at the axis. Ever one seemed to be anxiously holding their breath, waiting for the Americans to make a move.

After what seemed like hours (though was only two minutes) giant purple, white, red, gold, black and blue streaks erupted from the seven figures. Zooming around the arena in a dizzying pattern they poured out their respective colors in tiny stars. After completing several figure laps they circled back down and struck their respective player in the back. As they hit a player in the back, the real player seemed to step forth. The brown haired girl at the lead was the last to be hit and Hermione watch in wonder as she was smash in the back by the giant red streak of light. She seemed to burst from the light bathed in color. Her dull hair was suddenly an astonishing blood red and pulled back in a tight plait ending ¾ of the way down her back. They casually strolled forward to the middle of the pitch halting in the epicenter where the Cannons met them. Grabbing her Lenses Hermione zoomed in on the two captains/Seekers. They both stood facing the other while the ref rambled off some rules. Harry was staring determinedly at the captain of the U.S. Revolutions. Vera Prince, that's was her name, Hermione remembered. She focused in on the girls face, trying to gauge her facial expression. She seemed to be listening to the referee but as the ref seemed to be winding down she snapped her head over to Harry's face.

"Did you see that? That cheeky American!" Ginny was standing up from her seat and leaning over the railing. Hermione rewound her Lenses and replayed the last thirty seconds. She watched again as Vera Prince snapped her head to look at Harry and slowly smirked. Then without any preamble winked right at him.

"Well, you have to give her credit. I mean she is a girl in a mostly male dominated sport. She has to use all the tools she has," Draco calmly explained to the furious Mrs. Potter. As Hermione looked back at the game she noticed that all of the players had taken to the sky, expect Harry and Vera Prince. They stood about four feet from one another and seemed to be having a staring contest. As Harry stuck out his hand Vera grasped it in hers and seemed to genuinely smile. She mouthed something to Harry, who gave a small laugh. They both took to the sky and swooped to the top of the dome. Even with the Lenses Hermione had to strain her neck to keep track of them. As the game started she spent the next thirty five minutes trying to follow the streaks of orange and white.

"There! He's seen it! Look he's going for it!" Ginny had yet to sit down since the game had started but now proceeded to hop up and down pointing at her husband who had suddenly started to streak toward the ceiling over the far right. As Hermione and Draco followed with their Lenses Vera Prince soon closed in. As the two blurs of orange and white whipped back around and shot off to the left Hermione thought she saw the Prince girl scoot up on her broomstick. As Harry fell behind Prince by scant inches the cheers in the stadium became almost painfully loud.

"Come on Harry! You can beat her! GO HARRY!" Hermione soon joined in with Ginny's shouting as her and Draco both stood up to watch the fight for a little gold ball. The next thing that happened Hermione would remember for the rest of her life.

Vera Prince had pulled ahead of Harry by almost a foot in length. They were both still going in a straight shot to the other side of the field. She seemed to hook her left foot on the back of her broom and tilt it upward. The next part was a complete blur as she was suddenly plummeting to the hard ground below. There were screams as her unhindered body raced to meet the earth, but at the last moment she flung out her arms and the broom she still clutched to her body. The broom jerked her to a stop no more than two feet from the green pitch.

As her fingers slipped from the broom and she fell to the ground she managed to get her knees underneath her. The stadium was deathly silent as she lay there. As Harry landed two feet away and made a move to touch her she surged to her feet raising her right hand in the hair…holding the Golden Snitch. Her arm seemed to be hanging at a horrible angle and Hermione was forced to look away as the screams erupted around her. Glancing back she could see Vera Prince hold out her hand to Harry and gave him the Snitch. Harry just stared at her for a second before taking it and smiling slightly. She beamed at him and strode forward to clasp him on the back with her good arm. They walked off the field toward the general media while Vera seemed to ignore the medics' cries to look at her shoulder.

"Well…," Malfoy said as he looked away from the Seekers walking off the field, "Guess Potter had a good reason to be worried after all." Ginny just glared as Hermione giggled at Draco and shoved him in the arm. They turned to the top of the box as the two Seekers entered.

"Here's my real trophy," Harry said as he picked Ginny up into a hug and spun her around. Hermione shot Harry a quick grin before turning to look at the American who dared to beat the Boy Who Lived. Well, she's is much taller in person, was Hermione's first thought. She towered over Professor McGonagall who was standing next to her as she hugged Professor Dumbledore. WAIT! WHAT?! Why was the Seeker for the American Quidditch team hugging the Headmaster of Hogwarts? Hermione tried to scoot closer to hear what was being said.

"It has been too long my dear, far too long!" Professor McGonagall could barely contain her excitement for the girl. As she drew back from the Headmaster she simply glowed down on Minerva as she wrapped her into a warm hug.

"Yes, yes, I quite agree! We have missed you terribly this past year! I simply can not wait until we get you all to ourselves," Dumbledore winked at her. As she drew away from McGonagall, the old professor seemed to have tears in her eyes. Turning to Dumbledore the young woman stated in a low voice,

"I bet that you would both be sick of me within the week!" as McGonagall huffed at this answer Vera Prince turned to the rest of the box and seemed to be looking for someone. Dumbledore placed his hand on her arm,

"He did not think it appropriate to come to the game. He wished to formally announce everything later, when all of the staff and friends are together," Vera looked down at Dumbledore for a second or two and slightly nodded. "Now come! Meet our newest Charms teacher and the brightest witch of her age. Ms. Granger! Do come here dear!" Hermione thread her way up to the top row of seats and smiled at the tall red head. She almost took a step back upon meeting her eyes. They were a sharp olive green color with a ring of deep purple around the outer edge. They were also vaguely familiar, she just couldn't place it. Thrusting out her right hand Vera smirked down at Hermione. "Nice to meet you Ms. Granger, I've heard so much about you," she had a low voice that Hermione strained to hear above the noise.

"Oh, please. Call me Hermione; Ms. Granger will not do at all," as she stared up at the striking eyes she saw humor there,

"Hermione it is!" she smiled like they were sharing a secret joke. Turning to the medics that were shoving into the box she started to stride toward them and called over her battered shoulder, "Gotta run, those idiots think that I should put this arm of mine back in its socket," as Hermione and the Professors watch her walk away to the medics frantic scolding she felt Draco standing behind her.

"So, getting cozy with the American I see," he drawled. Dumbledore simply turned and gave him a secretive smile and proceeded to round all of the teachers up and start the trip back to Hogwarts.


	3. Hermione's obsession with bats

This morning you could find Hermione sitting in the Great Hall, munching on her buttered toast as she read the latest sulky letter from Ginny and looked over her new class curriculum in the hopes that it would look better to her this time. Riiight.

It had been two weeks since the Quidditch Cup and every letter that Hermione had received from the Potter Residence was still nothing but grumbles and slightly veiled rants. With only two months left 'til the start of the semester she was feeling a little grouchy herself. But that didn't excuse Ginny's upset about the Cannon's loss. Then again, what did Hermione know? She may be an uber smart, defender of the free wizarding world but the thought of all of those bright wide innocent eyes staring at her…wondering…judging…maybe Ginny was aloud to be a little bent out of shape.

"If you stare any harder at that paper it might start on fire," a voice drawled from just behind her right shoulder. She jumped in her seat and dropped her toast into her orange juice. Turning to glare over her shoulder she looked upon Draco Malfoy.

"How do you always look so put together this early in the morning?" his platinum hair was pulled back into a neat plait and hung almost to the middle of his back. A stark white button down, tight charcoal trousers and a chocolate brown and neon blue tie seemed to scream 'I have more money than God, more taste then you, and we both know it', his one cocked eyebrow, satisfied smirk and slightly tilted head did nothing to dispel the image.

"Veela genetics, good taste in fashion, and…a mirror. Every heard of one Granger?" Hermione self-consciously patter her own tangled hair.

"Well not all of us are blessed with such happy luck as a half Veela mother," she glared as the blonde teacher as he grinned and sat into the chair on her right and reached for a piece of toast for himself. She was forced to swat at his hand when it shifted close to her letter from Ginny.

"Honestly! It's just another letter complaining about Harry losing the Cup. You must stop trying to read them all. I thought you said that you didn't like Ginny any more?" Hermione could only stare as the Icy Slytherin started to blush a slight pale pastel pink, and couldn't help but think that it was slightly endearing on his high cheek bones. "Oh will you stop glaring at me. I was just teasing. But, you are? Aren't you? Over Ginny I mean?" She looked at him closer but he had already turned his face away and she could only see his profile sipping warm tea.

"Even if I still had any…lingering feeling for her, it's a bit late in the game to do anything about them now, eh?" he glanced over at her face just in time to see her slightly forlorn look. Scowling at her, he snatched another piece of toast and started to smear butter on it, well if stabbing a piece of toast with a bread knife could be called smearing.

"Knock that off Granger! I'm not some love-struck second year, pining for some little girl," he grumbled out, filling his plate and setting it a little too harshly down on the table he turned to look Hermione full in the face. "Listen, I'm a big boy now. Locked up my own father, lied to Voldemort right in the face, remember any of that?" Hermione could only nod and give him a slight smile.

"Who could forget Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, telling old Moldy Voldy to…now let me just make sure I quote you correctly, 'Go and stuff it up your arse, you great ugly git!' I mean really? What girls' heart doesn't go pitter patter when they remember that?" she couldn't help but smile at his smug look, then frown when he looked down at his plate.

"I can think of one girl," he almost whispered, "but what's new, I always did seem to be one step behind Potter," Hermione could think of no words, thankfully she was saved from having to say something by the doors to the Great Hall slamming open. They both looked up as the resident Potions Master stalked into the Hall. And he really did stalk. Hermione could think of no other word for the way he walked. Even standing in a room Severus Snape seemed to ooze an animal awareness of everything around him.

This was Hermione and Draco's' first year teaching at Hogwarts and she had yet to speak more then five words to the dark eyed man. She thought that perhaps after the War he would change or be lessened in some way, perhaps treat her like an equal. These thoughts were short lived. No longer was he so blatantly cruel and cold but he didn't exactly invite her to afternoon tea and scones in his parlor. Was it bad that she sort of wanted him to?

True he was twenty years her senior, insulted her throughout her entire tenure at Hogwarts and had been less then cordial to her since then, but there was just something that hit her when he spoke, glanced her way, even passed her at meal times, whatever it was made Hermione turn and stare…and wonder, every time.

But that's enough about Hermione Grangers slight obsession with the Dungeon Bat.

"You keep looking at my Godfather that way and he might light on fire just like your papers," Hermione whipped to stare at Draco as he spread Marmalade on his third piece of toast.

"What?!" she managed to squeak out. She tried to keep one eye on Snape while the other looked around to see if any one else had heard.

"Did you really think that I didn't notice those lust filled looks you've been throwing at him?" Draco didn't even spare her a glance while he swiftly eat his crispy bread. "Did you really think that you were being covert?" she opened her mouth to protest the very idea but quickly shut her mouth when she was pinned by Draco's look.

"Well not all of us can be as sneaky as some Slytherins I know," she glared as his just smirked once more and helped himself to some eggs. "Besides, what business is it over yours?"

"It's not, just like my feelings for Potters wife are none of yours," Hermione opened her mouth again but never got a chance to respond because just then Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands.

"I do believe that I hear the carriages approaching," he waved at the doors to the hall. As Draco grumbled something along the lines of wasted food and old men with super hearing they got up and followed Dumbledore outside onto the sun brushed grounds.

As they descended the steps of Hogwarts Hermione could see two carriages pulling through the gates at the foot of the lawn. Putting her hand over her eyes she waited for the horse less vehicles to stop. She felt Draco come to stand next to her as they pulled to a stop at the base of the steps. She laughed as Ron tumbled from the carriage as Luna opened the door. As Ron brushed himself off Harry, Luna, Ginny, and little James climbed out after him. They greeted each other, Draco being painfully civil helped Harry with the bags. When they were all fully unloaded Hermione turned to go up the steps as something caught her eye.

About twenty yards behind the first carriage stood the second. Standing before it, slightly apart from their little welcoming party stood Snape, hands at his sides, fists clenched, staring at the carriage door. He stared with such abject concentration Hermione could feel it from where she stood on the steps. As the carriage doors opened she craned her neck to see who was climbing out. The person stuck one brown booted foot out and walked down the steps. They wore a deep purple coat that gently brushed the tips of the grass. The fur lined hood on the coat was pulled up so Hermione could only guess and watch in fascination as the person stood on the ground and stared at Snape.

Before she could blink, the person had crossed the ten foot distance between them and was embracing Snape. For a second Snape held his arms in the arm around the girl (I mean really? Who but a girl would wear a floor length mauve coat with a fur hood?). He seemed to clasp her harder to his chest and gently pushed her hood back from her head and placed his cheek to her hair and ran his hand down the back of her head. From this distance Hermione couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like he was murmuring to her.

"Let's get inside dear," Hermione jerked as Dumbledore's words floated to her ear. She whipped around to stare up the steps where he stood, looking down at her. "It's impolite to stare," he admonished gently as he smiled down at Hermione; she could swear that her blush reached her hair line.

She scampered up the steps but glanced back before she reached the doors. They hadn't seemed to move; Dumbledore shut the doors and turned Hermione back toward the Great Hall.

"Sir, who is that girl with Professor Snape?" Hermione stared up into Dumbledore's face as the walked down the halls. He just looked down on her as his eyes gently twinkled in the dim light.

"That Professor Granger is for Professor Snape to tell. You will have to wait just like the others to find out," never before had Hermione wished that she could do Legimency. Dumbledores smile seemed to get a little wider, and he just grinned and ushered her farther into the castle.


End file.
